World Of Warcraft
by XxLivingDeadGirlxX
Summary: This Story brings you through the trials and tribulations of one young female roguehuman and one younge male Warrior night elf. READ AND PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**_World of Warcraft_**

**_INTRO_**

My name? Toula, and I am a female human Rogue. What is a Rogue you might ask? Well a Rogue is what I have trained to acomplish my whole life. The Rogue is one of the most lethal class in the world, able to deal out immense damage in a short period of time. The most effective rogues sneak through the shadows without detection, and then strike enemies from behind with a furry of assassination attacks. Yet we are not the most durable of the classes. Myself, I have gotten the best armor gold can buy. How did I afford such thing you ask? Well I have killed many of beasts and evil humans alike and I pocket everything they have once I am through with them. Yes, it does seem quite discusting that I would do such a thing but I am from a completely diffrent world then what you are used to. The people of Warcraft must do these things to survive everyday life. There are creatures living here beyond your wildest of imagination, I have slane most of them. The trick to this world is, the creatures never die... A women, a priest she was, one day turned evil and decided as a way to get back at the crule world we call home was to give life back to the beasts that have been slayen. She uses a spell called Ressurection, normally a priest cannot use this type of spell to heal the beast but some how, with some holy force, has managed a way to do it.

Normally people in Warcraft do not travel alone, which brings me to my partner, Spider. He is a Male night elf Warrior, he has been with me from day one of my journy to slay the beast of all beasts. No one to this day has been able to kill the Evil Dark Priestess, Criheala, but we will stop at nothing until she is dead! Now what Spider does is he is a tank, which means he takes most, if not all of the hits. The Warrior is the toughest of all the classes in Warcraft. They have the highest durability of any class, can use the best weaponds, can wear the heaviest amor and can also deal an excellent amount of damage. This is why he is a great asset to my adventure.

There a very many people that have tried to follow in Criheals steps (some will be briefly menstiond in this tale) but none have come close to becoming as powerful as she.

Our world, like yours, has many races. They include, Dwarf , Gnome, Human and Night Elf. These races are what we call the alliance. We the alliance are against Criheala. There is might I add the darker side, those who have sided with Criheala and do everything in their power to help her by keeping us out of the picture. They are the Hordes, and the races they consist of are as followed, Tauren, Orc, Troll, and Undead.

There are many places in the World of Warcraft and there needs to be some sort of transportation, unlike your world we do not use automobiles, we use Griphons, Horses, Tigers, Goats, Mechanical Chickens, The Tram and aswell our feet.

Now myself I came from a town called Northshire, where I began my training at levle 1. Spider came from a town called Teldrassil, this is where he began his training aswell.

The diffrent places we can go are as followed :

Kalimdor 

The western island is the home of the Trolls, Tauren and Orc with diverse barren lands, grassy plains and rocky outcrops.

Eastern Kingdoms 

The eastern island and home to the Undead, Humans, Gnomes, Dwarves and a whole host of vile creatures.

Ashenvale   
(Level 18-30)

In the shadowed woods of Ashenvale, the pockets of the Burning Legion's corruption remains hard to wipe out. Even the Orcs have managed to form outposts to obtain lumber from the lush forest.

Alterac Mountains   
(Level 30-40)

Home to many powerful Ogres and to the Dalarans. Yeti hold many of the high, snow-filled areas of Alterac, with the Dalarans & Syndicate control the lowlands.

Aszhara   
(Level 45-55)

Risen from the ocean depths, the Naga have managed to secure a foothold along the shores of Aszhara. The Timbermaw shamans live in the north while cliff giants and blue dragonspawn roam the south.

Arathi Highlands   
(Level 30-40)

Stromguarde was once the center of the Arathor Empire but now the ruins are inhabited by ogres and the ever-growing Syndicate. Raptors roam the lands freely although none go near the elemental circle of powers scattered across Arathi.

Barrens   
(Level 10-25)

An expansive arid region, life has managed to grow around several scattered oases. The thriving town of Crossroads sits at a major road junction and even the goblins have found business lucrative at the coastal port of Ratchet.

Badlands   
(Level 35-45)

Many natural predators hunt here, but there are also rare & fierce creatures. Dragon Whelps are found in the eastern part of the area. A small Horde town called Kargath sits at the far west.

Darkshore   
(Level 10-20)

First port of call after leaving the Night elf homeland with flight paths spanning the continent. A dark region shadowed by evil, the inhabitants struggle

Blasted Lands   
(Level 45-55)

Blasted Lands' is home to the strongest creatures that have adapted over the years to survive in the hostile terrain. The ominous Dark Portal sits in the south, waiting to be reopened again...

Desolace   
(Level 30-40)

Home of a few major centaur clans, they constantly battle against each other while vicious animals and horrifying demons roam the landscape.

Burning Steppes   
(Level 50-58)

A desolate region torn apart by war, it is now inhabited by ferocious dragons and wyrms. The mysterious Altar of Storms lies deep within the region surrounded by a smoking lake of lava. Near it, the Blackrock Mountains and Stronghold looms ominously.

Durotar   
(Level 1-10)

In the harsh wastelands of Durotar, the Orcs founded their own kingdom and founded the warrior city of Orgrimmar. The starting location for the Orcs and Trolls lies in the Valley of Trials.

Deadwind Pass  
(Level 55-60)

A narrow and foreboding passageway that connects Duskwood and Swamp of Sorrows. Hidden away from prying eyes, Medivh's Tower of Karazhan lies beyond the empty chasms.

Dustwallow Marsh   
(Level 35-45)

The remnants of Jaina's forces have built up a naval base at Theramoore Isle while the Stonemaul ogre clan has also settled down in the hostile marsh. However, some dragons have also decided to make a lair in the south recently...

Duskwood   
(Level 18-30)

Once a lush forest, Duskwood is now a dank and dark forest where creatures lurk in the shadows and the restless undead haunt empty farmlands. The town of Duskwood now fights a desperate losing battle.

Felwood   
(Level 48-55)

Felwood is rife with corruption. The once green of the land is now filled with shades of ominous brown. The Emerald Circle works hard to push out the corruption. Felwood serves as a passageway to both Moonglade and Winterspring.

Dun Morogh   
(Level 1-10)

A region constantly coated in ice and snow, the stout dwarves have constructed the stronghold of Ironforge. Dwarves and Gnomes start their adventure at the camp of Anvilmar in the southwest.

Feralas   
(Level 40-50)

A wild and untamed territory, gnolls, ogres and harpies alike set out to terrorize the region for dominion. Many Night Elf ruins dot the area holding unknown secrets.

Mulgore   
(Level 1-10)

The Tauren city of Thunder Bluff sits atop four high island bluffs that overlook the peaceful hillsides and rolling plains. Taurens start their adventure at Camp Narache.

Elwynn Forest   
(Level 1-10)

This region of Azeroth is the starting location for the Humans and the location of the mighty city of Stormwind. Humans begin their journey at Northshire Abbey.

Moonglade  
(Level 50-60)

Moonglade is a peaceful & serene setting with a small village named Nighthaven looking down on it. There isn't much here as of yet, but the way in is dangerous if you aren't freindly with the Timbermaws that guard the way in.

Hillsbrad Foothills  
(Level 20-30)

With the farmlands split between the Alliance and Horde, a constant battle occurs between the two forces to control prime resources. Guards roam the region waiting for unsuspecting travellers.

Silithus  
(Level 55-60)

Ancient forces stir in the heart of the Silithus desert - forces that have not been seen or felt for thousands of years. Silithus is loaded with repeatable quests and bosses, providing a more casual alternative to dungeon raiding.

Hinterlands   
(Level 45-50)

Several tribes of fierce Troll warriors call Hinterlands their home and all will kill the unwary trespasser. Even the coast is filled with huge sea turtles that guard their territories to the death.

Stonetalon Mountains   
(Level 15-27)

The Venture Company have wrecked the forest with their logging with the extensive use of shredder machines.

Loch Modan   
(Level 10-20)

Situated to the east of Dun Morogh, this forested region harnesses ogres, crocs and forest creatures as well as the small Dwarf outpost of Thelsmar. The map is dominated by the large loch formed as a result of the Stonewrought Dam.

Tanaris   
(Level 40-50)

On the edge of the huge desert wasteland, goblins have settled down to form the thriving neutral town of Gadgetzan and Steamwheedle Port.

Redridge Mountains   
(Level 15-25)

A mountainous and arid region, resourceful humans have settled down by Lake Everstill at the town of Lakeshire. However, the region is troubled by increasing numbers of bandits and murlocs.

Teldrassil   
(Level 1-10)

Starting location of the Night Elves, this wooded and tranquil island area is actually an entire living tree in itself. A small fishing village provides the only link to mainland Kalimdor.

Searing Gorge   
(Level 43-50)

Characterised by a huge excavation pit, Dark Iron dwarves work feverishly to uncover rich mineral veins.

Thousand Needles   
(Level 25-35)

Grand Canyon like valley where the Tauren have built their outposts aloft the mighty stacks. The inventive gnomes and shrewd goblins have even set up a racetrack in the nearby saltpan, taking bets from visitors.

Silverpine Forest   
(Level 10-20)

Extending their influence from the Undercity, the Forsaken has set up a camp at the local graveyard. However, pesky apprentice mages from Dalaran interfere regularly while the battle continues against the Scourge.

Un'Goro Crater   
(Level 48-55)

Housing a steaming volcano, the heat generated has sprung life to an otherwise uninhabited crater. Lush undergrowth grows while large raptors, dinosaurs and mutated plantlife and elementals roam the lands.

Stranglethorn Vale   
(Level 30-45)

North of the busy goblin port of Booty Bay, the lush jungle hides many Troll tribes the await the unwary traveller. Murlocs, ogres and even the Naga have been sighted within the jungles.

Winterspring   
(Level 55-60)

Reached through a dangerous tunnel out of Felwood which is inhabited by the unsocialble Furbolg. To escape the cold & the monsters of Winterspring head toward the centre of the area where you'll find Goblins who hold a neutral town there.

Swamp of Sorrows   
(Level 35-45)

In the dark swamp, crocodiles wait quietly in every water channel and poisonous spiders hide behind every tree. However, none dares to go near the lake and no wildlife exists in the waters surrounding the mysterious island.

Tirisfal Glades   
(Level 1-10)

Under the leadership of Sylvanas, new Undeads start out in this dark and glommy region by battling the Scarlet Crusade and the remnants of the Scourge to secure the area around the Undercity.

Western Plaguelands   
(Level 51-58)

Inhabited by only the undead, smoking plumes of poisonous fumes continue to pour out of this region, spreading the plague of the Scourge.

Westfall   
(Level 10-20)

The Defias bandits have overrun the lands and set up a large scale operation of some sort among the deep underground mines. The local farmers hide and flee for fear of their lives. desolate farmlands to the west of Elwynn Forest.

Wetlands   
(Level 20-30)

At the edge of the swampy lands, Menethil Harbour lies protected from the ocean waves in a natural bay and is the perfect trading spot linking many sea routes together. Dark Iron dwarves, red dragons and an orc tribe still trouble the region.


	2. Chapter 2

_**World of Warcraft**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Toula throws herslef on the bed in the Inn with a sigh.

"Its feels so good to finally lay down." Toula says to Spider

"Oh I know, my feet are killing me. I need to strip off some of this armor, now Toula don't get to excited." Replied Spider with a smirk

"Spider, we have been together our whole lives and have been dating for a little over a year now. I don't think you taking off your armor is going to excite me."

"I was just teasing, sheesh." Spider chuckeld

"Im hungry, lets get into something more comfortable and go down eat something and relax."

"Good plan."

Toula and Spider both began peeling off piece after piece of armor, both still leaving knives and daggers close. You can never be to careful in this world. Once they were both comfortable the began down the stairs to get something to eat.

Toula takes a deep breath in. "Mmmm everything smells so good in here, I love the gold shire in better then any other."

"I compeletly agree."

Toula and Spider walk over to the Inn keeper to buy some food.

"Welcome back you two." Said the Inn keeper

"Feels just like home here to Toula and I." Chuckled Spider

The Inn keeper had a quick laugh "So what will it be, the usual?"

"You got it." Replyed Toula

"I'll bring it to your table when its ready."

"Thank you." smiled Spider

Toula and Spider made their way to a table where they spotted there two good friends, Genosis and Taloness.

"Hey guys!" Screamed Taloness

"Hey! How have you been Tal... Gen?" Replied Toula

"Oh we have been just wonderful, we finally got through the deadmines just the two of us."

"It's about time, me and Toula finished that like 6 months ago."

"Yea well you guys began before us if you don't remember." said Genosis

"Yeah Yeah I know." said Spider

"I still love going in there, such a piece of cake, and the gold and items you get out of there are awesome!" said Toula with a smile

"Oh yea totally." Agreed Taloness

"So, where are you guys headed to?" asked Genosis

"Well we've had a few people tell us that Criheala is going to be in Darkshire sometime this week so were resting here for the night then heading over." Replied Spider

"Oh my goodness, you two are still on about Criheala? So many people have tried countlessly to defeat her but NONE have been able to. Fuck the Stormwind army tried and they all ended up in hospitals for years, they had to recrute a whole new army while the other were recovering. What makes you think you two can do it?" asked Genosis in a sarcastic almost taunting way

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants, we know we can do it cause we belive we can do it and once this happens everything will be right in warcraft." Replied Toula with a snicker

"I love you both to death but there is NO WAY you two can do it on your own, let us come with you." Said Taloness

"I don't want you going out of your way, I mean do you not have other plans?" Asked Spider

"Absolulty we did but, you guys are our close friends and we don't want to see you get killed." replied Genosis

"Okay you two, you can come with us. We leave early tomorrow morning." Said Toula

Toula,Spider,Genosis and Taloness discussed the next few days over a wonderful meal. After the meal, the four went to rest for the big journy they had ahead of them.


End file.
